omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Belmont
Character Synopsis Simon Belmont 'was the heir to the renowned Vampire Killer and of the Belmont clan and became the most famous vampire hunter. He was born around the year 1669. Simon grew up hearing stories of his great ancestors who had defeated Dracula, along with those who helped them. As he trained in the ways of the whip, he would often wonder how he compared to these legendary warriors. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C ''' '''Verse: Castlevania Name: Simon Belmont Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Member of The Belmont Clan, Vampire Hunter, Human Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation (His whip is capable of elemental damage such as fire in Simon's case, ice and lightning), Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation and Earthquake Generation (Can cause a earthquake by punching the ground), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot fireballs from the tip of his whip. Can engulf his whip in flames), Soul Absorption (A whip absorbed the soul of Sara Trantol as she became a "willing sacrifice" after being fatally cursed with vampirism in order to unlock it's true potential), Holy Manipulation (Through Holy Water and other abilities), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Via Stopwatch), Air Manipulation (Via Red Crystal), Invisibility and Intangibility (Via Invisibility Potion), Can attack and kill Astral Beings, Souls & Abstracts, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation / Existence Erasing and Chaos Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusions, Petrification, Blood Manipulation and Poison Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Was able to defeat Dracula , multiple times. Can defeat Death , who is portrayed as comparable to Dracula himself, in addition has shown he can fight immensely powerful forces of Dracula such as Camilla. Defeated Galamoth, a being who was capable of merging multiple universes together and is far stronger than The Time Reaper, who could destroy Space-Time across two universes at minimum) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Can keep up with Dracula who was able to shoot fireballs that could travel to the Moon in 2 seconds and is superior to many items and enemies that can utilize realistic light & move in tandem with it) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman '(Can push giant gears twice the size of himself) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Can dispel of Dracula and seal him twice, defeated forces of chaos such as Death and immensely powerful demons such as Camilla. In addition defeated The Time Reaper, who was affecting the space-time of two universes) 'Durability: Multi-Universe level (Survived hits from Dracula and being crushed by Castlevania, which despite appearing as a mere castle, is actually an entire dimension of infinite size made of corpses) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range with Vampire Killer & Other Weaponry, Higher with Throwing Weapons Intelligence: High (A skilled warrior who's training his whole life to defeat Dracula. Even when dying and decaying, was capable to setting of on a journey across Romania to locate Dracula's scattered remains) Weaknesses: If damaged too much, the Vampire Killer will lose its strength. Otherwise, none notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'The Vampire Killer:' the Legendary whip wielded by several heroes of the Belmont Clan in the Castlevania series. This whip not only does serious damage to vampires but to any demon. Even the Grim Reaper, Death himself, is damaged by the whip. The Vampire Killer was first used to destroy Dracula in 1476 by Trevor Belmont. After this, it was passed down through the generations of the Belmont family until the 18th century, when it came into the possession of Jack Henry Dappen. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Holy Magic:' As a Belmont, Simon possesses control over Holy Magic. This trait has been present in the Belmont Clan since its inception, though its potency became greatly increased as a result of the marriage between Simon's ancestor Trevor and the witch Sylph Belnades. Ever since then, the Belmont have displayed great offensive magical powers, and the wizards of the Belnades Clan have been their close allies in Vampire-hunting. However, Simon's magical abilities are notably inferior to those of his successors Jack Dappen, and Julius. *'Combat Abilities:' Simon is a formidable combatant. When facing off against his opponents, he combines his Belmont-inherited strength and Holy Magic with his years of constant training, producing a devastating result. *'Brandish:' Simon can brandish the Vampire Killer which allows him to swing it or cause the Vampire Killer to go limp, he can also hold out the Vampire Killer to destroy incoming projectiles which include projectiles as powerful as Death's sickles. *'Fireball:' In Harmony of Despair, Simon can use the Vampire Killer to throw a fireball from his whip. *'Air Ability:' As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont can use the whip to pull off vertical or horizontal lashes of the whip. *'Binding Whip:' As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont whips the enemy towards Simon. Base Combo for either Rising Whip or Holy Ruin. *'Rising Whip:' As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont will charge The Vampire Killer and hit the enemy vertically upwards. *'Holy Ruin:' As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont will unleash a rush of energy from a simple punch from The Vampire Killer. *'Dancing Whip:' As seen in Castlevania: Judgement, Simon Belmont will toss The Vampire Killer at a short range. It deals little damage but can annoy his chosen enemy. *'Twisting Arrow:' Simon Belmont can pull of a torpedo dive at his enemies. Higher jumps mean better hits. *'Whip Tornado:' Simon charges his whip and does a 360-degree spin that hits everywhere around him. *'Sudden Impact:' Simon charges spins the whip and slams the whip in front of him, piercing all defenses with a rush of energy. *'Hyper Attack: Vampire Killer: '''Simon charges at his enemy and hits them onward to connect the Hyper. He charges his whip and the Golden Cross on his back glows brightly. He rushes at his victim while they fail to block unable to comprehend his speed and power. Simon whips his victim five times vertically and charges his whip another time with more power before hitting his victim another ninety-three times creating an illusion of a sphere. Simon ends it with a final two powerful hits totaling the combo to 99 hits. Simon lands on the ground and explains to his victim the power of a Belmont. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Castlevania Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Warriors Category:Belmont Clan Category:Hunters Category:Slayers Category:Humans Category:Konami Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Holy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Martial Artist Category:Iconic Characters Category:Tier 2